Dazzler Vol 1 40
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = "Travelers" | Synopsis1 = Continued from Secret Wars II #4.... The mysterious man named Dust who has sent O.Z. Chase to collect Dazzler has decided to dispatch some of his agents, the Outriders, super-powered biker punks to intercept Chase and collect Alison. Chase himself has had his truck stalled on the side of the road since Dazzler was snatched up by the Beyonder. Finding no means of restarting his truck, O.Z. and Cerberus decide to hike it to the next town. Meanwhile, in a shopping mall in Colorado the Beyonder has Dazzler suspended over the mall asking her to put on her best performance here in this very spot. The One From Beyond continues to offer his assistance to the mutant singer, however given her past experience having other people help her career Alison politely declines and convinces the Beyonder to return her to the roadside where he plucked her away realizing that O.Z. is no longer there, she bids the Beyonder farewell and goes looking for the bounty hunter. O.Z. has since arrived in small town where he gets the mechanic to go and pick up his truck and then slips into a nearby bar to reflect on his current bounty, which has him troubled. The Outriders interrupt his thoughts by attacking him, demanding that he turn over Dazzler. O.Z. tries to scare them off with his shotgun, however it turns out the Outriders have minor telekenetic powers and use them to knock O.Z. out of the bar. Cerberus, roused from the attack simply enters the bar to drink his masters overturned beer, paying no mind to the attackers. O.Z. is saved at the last minute by the arrival of Dazzler, who attacks the biker trio with her light powers. Seemingly outclassed, Dazzler is able to fight off the Outriders, however their powers soon begin to increase exponentially causing massive collateral damage. During the fight the Beyonder reappears, wishing to aid Dazzler in her battle and decides to become a costumed super-hero. He has decided that in order to feel good he must help others, and so fashions himself a costume and puts a limit on his powers so that he can experience limitations and challenge. As the battle rages on, the Outriders powers increase in so much that he trio merge with their motorcycles to become a machine/human hybrid and attack the duo. Dazzler soon realizes the escalating battle is due to the Beyonder's machinations and decides to no longer take part in it. Her hunch being correct, the Beyonder reverts the Outriders back to normal when he realizes that Dazzler discovered the truth. Realizing that he was only doing this for his own satisfaction, the Beyonder and Dazzler agree to part amicably. However, before they depart the angry townspeople have rallied to chase the super-humans out of town. When the Beyonder hears the townspeople's complaints about the damage he uses his powers to restore everything to normal. During the confusion the Outriders manage to escape, Dazzler and the Beyonder bid each other farewell, and Dazzler agrees to go along with O.Z. Chase to Arizona to sort out her apparent troubles with the law. This story is continued next issue... Secret Wars II continues in .... | Writer1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler1_1 = Paul Chadwick | Inker1_1 = Jackson Guice | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Michael Carlin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Eula, barmaid * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = *Dust and Stomper appear next in ''Dazzler'' # 41 * O.Z. Chase and Cerberus both appeared last in ''Dazzler'' # 39; they appear next in ''Dazzler'' # 41 (next Issue) | Links = }}